1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electromechanical transducer element, a liquid discharge head, a liquid discharge device, a method for producing an electromechanical transducer film, and a method for producing a liquid discharge head.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a liquid discharge head that is used for an image recording device or an image forming device, such as a printer, a facsimile, and a copier, the following configuration has been known. A liquid discharge head includes a nozzle for discharging an ink droplet; a pressure chamber that communicates with the nozzle; and an electromechanical transducer element for applying pressure to ink inside the pressure chamber, such as a piezoelectric element. As for the liquid discharge head, two types have been implemented, which are a liquid discharge head in which an actuator for a vertical vibration mode is used and a liquid discharge head in which an actuator for a torsional vibration mode is used.
To enhance discharging efficiency, it can be considered to obtain large displacement by adjusting a crystalline orientation. In order to achieve this, a crystalline orientation ratio of lead zirconate titanate (PZT) can be adjusted, so that crystals are preferentially oriented in a (100) plane. In Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-253161), for a (100) plane and a (001) plane of a tetragonal crystal, a twin plane has been proposed, which is formed of a domain, the (100) plane, and the (001).
Specifically, in order to arrange a favorable crystal orientation of PZT, in Patent Document 1, the electromechanical transducer film includes a piezoelectric film formed of a perovskite type crystal including, at least, lead (Pb), titanium (Ti), and zirconium (Zr); and an electrode formed on the piezoelectric film. Here, an X-ray diffraction peak position (2θ) derived from the (100) plane of the piezoelectric film is adjusted to be greater than or equal to 21.89 and less than or equal to 21.97, and the width (2θ) of the (200) plane is adjusted to be greater than or equal to 0.30 and less than or equal to 0.50.
The electromechanical transducer film disclosed in Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent No. 4984018) includes a piezoelectric film formed of lead zirconate titanate (PZT) such that the piezoelectric film is preferentially oriented in the (100) plane by the perovskite type crystal; and a lower electrode and an upper electrode that nip the piezoelectric film. Here, an X-ray diffraction peak position 2θ derived from the (100) plane of the piezoelectric film is adjusted to be within a range from 21.79 degrees through 21.88 degrees; the distance between the adjacent (100) planes at this X-ray peak position is adjusted to be 4.05±0.03; and tensile stress in the film is adjusted to be within a range from 100 MPa through 200 MPa.